The present invention relates to a medication dosage inhaler system and more particularly pertains to allowing a patient to safely and efficiently deliver a predetermined medication dosage. Invention also provides breathing exercise, medical gas treatment, and nebulization therapy to the lungs of a patient.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of medication inhalers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, medication inhalers and breathing exercisers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of administering medication dosages through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,765 to Alvino issued Sept. 24, 1985, discloses a design for respiratory muscle trainer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,137 to Sonne issued Aug. 6, 1985, discloses a pulmonary training method. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,517 to Liardet issued May 28, 1991 discloses an expiration-resisting apparatus designed for improving pulmonary ventilation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a medication dosage inhaler system that allows a patient to safely and efficiently deliver a predetermined medication dosage. Invention also provides breathing exercise, medical gas treatment, and nebulization therapy to the lungs of a patient.
In this respect, the medication dosage inhaler system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a patient to safely and efficiently deliver a predetermined medication dosage, Invention also provides breathing exercise, medical gas treatment, and nebulization therapy to the lungs of a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved medication dosage inhaler system which can be used for allowing a patient to safely and efficiently deliver a predetermined medication dosage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of medication inhalers of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved medication dosage inhaler system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved medication dosage inhaler system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical main body fabricated of rigid plastic material. The main body has an inward portion and an outward portion. The main body also has an inner surface and an outer surface with a radial edge 18 there between. The outward portion is formed in a round hollow cylindrical configuration with a first inside diameter and a first outside diameter and a wall thickness there between. The wall of the outward portion has an inward end and an outward end with a length there between. The outward end of the outward portion has a plurality of apertures there through. Each of the apertures has one of a plurality of internal diameters. The inward portion has a round hollow cylindrical configuration with a second inside diameter and a second outside diameter with a wall thickness there between. The second inside diameter is sized to receive and securely hold the first outside diameter of the outward portion. The inward portion has an inward end and an outward end. The inward portion also has a radially extending cylindrical hollow medication passageway located at the approximate midpoint between the inward end and the outward end. The passageway extends in an upward direction perpendicular to the primary axis of the main body. The passageway has a round inner surface and a round outer surface and a wall thickness there between. The inward portion of the main body is coupled to the outward portion of the main body at the outward end of the inward portion and the inward end of the outward portion. Next provided is a T-shaped adaptor. The T-shaped adaptor is fabricated of rigid plastic material in a round cylindrical hollow configuration. The adaptor has a second inside diameter and a second outside diameter and a wall thickness there between. The adaptor has a radially extending stepped gas connector located at the approximate midpoint of the adaptor. The connector forms an open pathway through the wall of the adaptor for the deliverance of a medical gas. An end cap is next provided. The end cap is fabricated of rigid material in a round hollow cylindrical configuration. The end cap has a second inner diameter and a second outer diameter with a wall thickness there between. The end cap has an inward end and an outward end and a length disposed there between. The outward end includes a one way valve with a plurality of cross members. The outward end also has a central point of attachment. The outward end also has a flexible flapper one way valve membrane located within the inner diameter to provide for a one way flow of gas through the end cap. The inward end has a plurality of apertures with each of the apertures having one of a plurality of diameters. The end cap apertures are located to be overlying the outward portion apertures of the main body when the end cap is coupled with the main body. When in position the end cap is rotatable for adjustment of air flow through the apertures. Next provided is a medication dosage delivery container. The container has a generally round delivery mouth and a round slightly tapered container portion. The delivery mouth has a projecting medication delivering tube. When positioned in the working configuration within the passageway of the inward portion, the tube lies in a radial axis to the primary axis at the approximate center of the primary axis of the inward portion. A mouthpiece is next provided. The mouthpiece is fabricated of rigid material. The mouthpiece has an outward portion and an inward portion. The outward portion is in a round cylindrical tubular configuration with a first inner diameter and a first outer diameter and is sized to be coupled with the inner portion of the main body. The inner portion of the mouthpiece is in a generally arcuate configuration to conform to a user""s grip within the user""s mouth. Finally, an oxygen source is provided. The oxygen source has a female adaptor configured to be received by and mate with the stepped gas connector of the T-shaped adaptor.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medication dosage inhaler system which has all of the advantages of the prior art medication inhalers of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medication dosage inhaler system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medication dosage inhaler system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved medication dosage inhaler system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such medication dosage inhaler system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a medication dosage inhaler system for allowing a patient to safely and efficiently deliver a predetermined medication dosage.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved medication dosage inhaler system with a main body having a round hollow cylindrical outward portion and a plurality of apertures and a round hollow cylindrical inward portion with a radially displaced round cylindrical hollow medication passageway, a T-shaped adaptor having a stepped gas connector forming an open pathway for the deliverance of a medical gas, an end cap having a one way valve for a one way flow of gas there through and a plurality of apertures, a medication dosage delivery container having a projecting medication delivering tube, a mouthpiece, and an oxygen source to mate with the stepped gas connector of the T-shaped adaptor.